Time Crisis: Going Rogue
by niko56
Summary: Alicia Winston has joined VSSE and has started to date Wesley Lambert. But things do not go as planned when she is framed for murders she did not commit. Now, running against the clock and with little time to clear her name, its up to Her, Wesley, Alan, and other allies to prove her innocence and help eliminate a dasterdly plot in the process! Rated T! AliciaxWesley R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Time Crisis series, Namco Bandai does.**

**Howdy y'all! So as a man who was raised on the Time Crisis games, and one who is also well seasoned in Fanfiction, I never once wondered why I have not combined the two. So I shall rectify that today. This story takes place after Time Crisis 3, as it entails the main characters of the game, and includes characters from the previous games.**

**So enjoy, leave a review, and make good choices.**

_**Time Crisis: Going Rogue**_

**VSSE Headquarters**

**Washington D.C., USA**

**April 20, 2007**

It started as a seemingly ordinary spring day. The sun shown over the reflecting pools of the Lincoln Memorial. The air around the city was starting to get that nice weather changing feel to it. And the trees were once again budding.

While most delinquents would spend this most unofficial of holidays lighting up a joint of the green stuff, Richard Miller sat at his desk at VSSE Headquarters, as the most recent chief director of operations.

The veteran agent known for his stoic facade, and stick-to-it-ivness attitude was in no question in line for the organizations top spot. Of course as of late he would have to do more speaking than shooting terrorists and the like.

Except on this day, it not be so ordinary, well, maybe for him, not not for another. It all began when the agent turned director sat at his desk when his secretary's voice squawked over an intercom asking for his attention.

"Director Miller?"

"Go ahead, Ms. Campbell." he answered in a baritone sounding voice.

"Sir we have two agents from the Bund...B-Bunder...Bund-Bundes-"

"Bundesnachrichtendienst!" an angry voice blared over the intercom, a voice that was not his secretary's.

"...That." she added dryly.

"German intelligence?" Richard asked, though not wanting to delay anyone. "By all means, send them in, and hold my meetings."

"Right away sir."

His oak double office doors flew open, and two sort of shady types entered, the one, most likely the lead guy turned to a group of soldiers standing at attention in the outer office, waiting for the return of the two agents.

"Truppen! Warten Sie hier, bis Anton und ich fertig!" _Troops! Wait here until Anton and myself are finished! _He blared in a thick German accent.

The doors then closed as the two men entered.

"Achtung!" the one shouted, snapping to attention and saluting Miller, who rose from his chair giving them a salute as well.

The well seasoned agent studied the two men. The one who seemed to be in charge, bore an eerily similar resemblance to a young Dolph Lundgren. He had short blonde hair, in a crew cut, shaved towards the front, almost like an arrowhead. He had blue eyes and also sported a monocle on his left eye, which also had a scar from the eyebrow to below the eye. He sported no noticeable facial hair or any other irregularities otherwise. He was tall and well built, wearing a black turtleneck sweater with a brown leather overcoat, which had insignias of a German full colonel on the collars, olive green assault pants, and black combat boots.

The other dressed much more informal. He was darker skinned, probably mixed race. He also had blonde hair, though his was shaven to one side and the rest combed over to the other, almost flamboyantly. He had brown eyes, and other than the odd hair, no other irregularities other than multiple tattoos on his arms. He worse a short sleeved shirt, which was under a tactical vest which contained several magazines. He wore the same pants and boots as the first guy.

"Guten morgen, Herr Miller." _Good morning, Mr. Miller. _The first greeted Richard in German. "Ich bin Oberst Dietrich Biedenbender, das ist mein Adjutant, Oberleutnant Anton Zorlov." _I am colonel Dietrich Biedenbender, this my aide, first lieutenant Anton Zorlov. _

"Yeah, good morning. My apologies gentlemen, I'm embarrassed to say my German is not the best, but if you wait, I can find a translator-" Richard explained.

"That will not be necessary sir." The first assured him with a smile. "You'll find our English quite satisfactory I'm sure."

"Oh, of course, won't you sit down gentlemen?" Richard politely offered the two seats in front of his desk.

"Thank you Herr Miller." the first insisted.

"Please, Richard."

"Alright, well what I was telling you in German before that I am colonel Dietrich Biedenbender, this is over-lieutenant Anton Zorlov, my aide and longtime friend."

"We represent the Bundesnachrichtendienst, or BND." Anton added with a light accent.

"Essentially it is the German equivalent to your American CIA." Dietrich explained.

"Of course, I am familiar with your organization, back when I was an agent you guys were most helpful in one of my missions."

"Yes, we know." Dietrich said, almost obnoxiously.

"Um-sorry, where are my manners? Can you gentlemen anything? Coffee? Tea?" Richard offered.

"Nein, none for me." Dietrich insisted.

"But uh...I noticed you have a small wet bar over there?" Anton asked. "Would you be offended if I made myself a drink?"

"Not at all." Richard said "Please, be my guest."

"Please excuse Agent Zorlov, our people have a saying 'Es ist fünf Uhr irgendwo'." Dietrich explained.

"And what does that mean?" Richard asked.

"It's five o'clock somewhere." Anton answered from the bar.

"You are allowed to drink on duty?" Richard asked

"Only those who can hold their liquor." Anton said "Richard, I feel horrible not asking you first, but would you care for a drink?"

"Well...it would only sit there if I say no, whiskey, straight."

"A man after my own." Anton smiled. "Und sie, herr oberst?"

"Um, schnapps, bitte?" Dietrich answered.

"Eine whiskey, und zwei schnapps." Anton said making the drinks, quickly handing Richard his whiskey, and a matching glass of schnapps for him and Dietrich.

"So, earlier you mentioned you know about my exploits?" Richard asked.

"Ja, we make it our business to know everything and everyone about our cases worth knowing." Dietrich explained vaguely. "You are Richard Robert Miller, born June 9th, 1968, Dearborn Michigan to a David Miller and a Patricia Miller nee Bonnicelli. You graduated from the FBI training academy October 1991, and joined the VSSE, a private terrorist threat eliminating organization licensed by the United States Navy, shortly thereafter." he continued. "There you excelled exponentially shortly becoming its top agent."

"Your biggest assignment to date was in 1996 when you were but a young Ensign. It was the liberation of President MacPherson's daughter Rachel from former Sercia throne air Sherudo Garo and known terrorist "Wild Dog"."

"Rachel you wound up marrying three years later." Anton added.

"In 2001, as a Commander you received international attention for the "frame up" of the faked assassination of then president of Caruba Xavier Sarrano done by weapons cartel "Kantaris", ultimately crippling the organization including the insidious "Project: Titan" ultimately clearing your name."

"Not to brag, but hearing about past success does make me feel well." Richard smiled.

"I know the feeling." Anton smiled.

"Moving on, several missions later made you the ideal candidate for director of the VSSE, with the rank of Vice Admiral." Dietrich continued.

"Bravo, bravo gentlemen." Richard sarcastically clapped his hands. "Now this walk down memory lane is all very amusing, but it doesn't explain your being here."

Dietrich and Anton looked at one another. "Sollten wir auf den Punkt?" _Should we get right to the point?_ Dietrich asked.

"Nein, spielen es immer macht mir Freude."_No, playing it up always brings me joy. _Anton answered with a sneer, Dietrich nodded, and turned to Richard.

"Richard, you lead a well oiled machine...essentially, you do in the private sector what the government sector only wishes it can achieve."

"Thank you." Richard nodded.

"That being said...Let us say...that you...are a farmer." Anton said

"A farmer?" Richard asked, becoming less amused.

"More specifically, an apple farmer." Dietrich added. "You are an apple farmer, VSSE is your orchard, your agents, are your apples. Lost yet?"

"No, I have a general idea."

"Good." Dietrich smiled. "Now, as the farmer it is your responsibility to make sure that your apples are well watered, well nourished_, _well balanced. And then at harvest, you pluck them. Each one you put into baskets, and inspecting each one."

"Now wait, don't tell me." Richard interrupted, trying to catch the ruse. "This is where you say I pluck a rotten apple, right?"

"Close...but no cigar." Anton explained.

"You pluck all these good fresh apples, except a few might go unnoticed, after all you are one farmer, or even with others, some apples go unplucked, some go unnoticed...especially one very, incriminating, dirty, rotten apple." Dietrich finished, sneering at the last bit of the sentence.

Richard gulped slightly, and shot Dietrich a glare. "What are you driving at, colonel?"

"You have a young agent in your employ. A one: Lieutenant Commander Alicia Winston?"

"Yeah, yeah she was part of the Lukano Liberation Force from their conflict a few years back. Two of our boys were sent in, and they liked her prowess so much they insisted she join up and she did, so?" Richard asked a bit nervous.

"So, this." he turned to Anton. "Show him the video."

"Jawohl."

From a case he carried with him, Anton took out a laptop and placed it on Richards desk, a security camera feed was the video on the screen. "This is edited security footage from the Bundesrat two evenings ago." Anton explained. "This group here walking is the security detail for Chancellor Merkel."

Richard watched as the footage cut from the group walking, to being suddenly stunned, guns drawn. Another angle shows the detail being gunned down by one figure. Richard looked as the angles switched from more dead or dying secret service guards.

"My God."

"Now, watch when I freeze here." Anton froze the footage, the assailant was in the distance. "And then zoom in."

Richard fell back on his chair at what he saw, a dead-ringer of Alicia Winston if ever he saw one, seemingly happily slaughtering the security detail among others. More footage showed her roaming about the Bundesrat, doing the same.

"On a hunch, the Chancellor's security chief wanted to do a security walk-through before she would enter and address the delegates, which probably saved her life, as you can see she shot up the walk-through."

"We've done some diagnostics and given her routes about the building we can only assume it was an attempt on the Chancellor's life." Dietrich concluded.

"Do...you...do you..." Richard was stunned, he instantly finished his whiskey. "Do you two, even remotely know the allegations you are insisting?" he asked.

"The allegations are facts, Director." Anton sneered.

"What is that American expression...the proof is in the pudding?" Dietrich asked.

The two stood up. "This meeting was merely a formality of good faith Herr Miller." Anton explained.

"We of course have an arrest warrant drawn up, courtesy of our UN friends at Interpol, and it would be in yours and VSSE's best interest to comply fully." Dietrich sneered, handing Richard a copy of the warrant.

"I can't believe it...I really can't...she-she-she-she seemed so-s-s-so young, charismatic, a true patriot?" Richard sneered, feeling betrayed.

"Do not feel ashamed Richard, we've checked on the case it seemed as though she acted on her own free will, you would never have known for sure...if its any consolation, we Germans had the same feelings of Hitler...and look where that got us." Dietrich poetically explained.

"Now...will you cooperate?" Anton asked.

Defeated. Richard raised his head and stood from his desk. "Looks like I don't have a choice."

"Wunderbar. Now, where can we find what we came for?" Dietrich asked.

"She should be running long distance aiming drills with agents Dunaway and Lambert, they should still be in the training bay." Richard explained.

The three man stood from their chairs, and Richard somberly led them towards the underground training bay.

Down below, Captains Alan Dunaway, and Wesley Lambert stood on a catwalk overlooking a firing range, where many of their subordinates were long combat shooting drills, and though this should be a simple task, the days results were less than adequate.

"Come on O'Neil! My grandma can shoot better and shes dead!" Alan called.

"Blum! Two hands Blum! This is the VSSE, not a Michael Bay movie!"

The two fell back into the two lawnchairs they brought with them to relax after surveying the debacle that was their training drill. The two friends and roommates had enjoyed their new jobs as agent trainers after their promotions from their aforementioned exploits on Astigos island.

Unfortunately, whether it be the poor excuse for recruits or their lackadaisical training methods, they weren't producing the best results, except of course for their latest partner, Alicia Winston, who just so happened to be in a relationship with the smitten Wesley.

"I saw that Petty Officer! This is a not a double-tap drill!" Wesley called.

"Do it again, and we'll bust you down to seamen third class...and then transfer you to the actual navy!"

"Hey uh, Captain Lambert!?" Alicia sweetly called from down below.

"Yes, Miss Winston?" Wesley stood up and leaned against the rail of the catwalk.

"Oh, brother." Alan sighed.

"Would you mind uh, giving me a few pointers, please?"

"Be right there!"

"Hey! You know the rules! We can't give them physical assistance!" Alan called, not wanting the lovey-dovey affair that would soon transpire.

"Rules, shmules!" Wesley called back.

"That was adult." Alan muttered

Ever since Alicia started dating Wesley shortly after joining the VSSE, she would do these little cutesie things all the time. Most notably the old 'teaching-me-how-to-play-golf trick'...except this would be with guns, not golf. Wesley enjoyed doing things like this.

"Lieutenant Commander, what seems to be the problem?" Wesley asked as suave as he could.

"Ya know, I am so good with a rifle, but I'm not the best shot with a pistol. Could you help me?" Alicia asked.

"I'd be happy too."

"Gag me." Alan groaned.

"Heard that! Anyway, you see its all in the grip, and the focus."

Wesley stood directly behind Alicia, and caressed her arms as he helped her get a better grip on her pistol, while getting a few pecks on her neck while he did so. The two would giggle between pecks and Wesley's orders.

"There's regulations against this!"

"Nobody cares, Al!" Wesley called. "See, just concentrate...aim...squeeze." he whispered in her ear. Alicia took aim, and fired, getting a perfect bullseye.

"Ha, yes!" Alicia cheered.

"Booyakasha!" Wesley cheered, releasing from her. "Did you see that!? Did you see that Alan!? My trick worked!"

"...What the hell is 'booyakasha'?" Alan asked, now ready to dose off in his lawnchair.

"Who knows, but its fun to yell." Wesley walked back to Alicia, and kissed her neck again. "See, you did perfect, you're an excellent shot-"

"Aten hut!" Wesley was interrupted by a call to attention from Richard, followed by Dietrich, Anton, their goons, and a few agents in tow.

"Real funny Alan! Trying to make it look like Director Miller just walked in, well it didn't work!" Wesley called, still kissing on Alicia's neck.

"Oh no?" Richard asked, walking up next to them.

"Yup! Sorry brother, it was very convincing, but no dice."

"Yeah I bet it takes a lot to fool you Lambert?" Richard sarcastically mused as Wes still didn't notice.

"Yes sir, ya gotta wake up pretty early to get one over on me."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah you bet it is." Wesley then turned to Miller. "And another thing...-thing-thing-thing-thing-aten hut!"

Wesley stuttered and nervously he and Alicia released and snapped to attention. "D-d-d-d-d-director Miller, w-w-w-w-what a ss-s-s-ur-sur-surprise—a-actually sir, I-we-I knew it was you all along sir-"

"Stow it you eight ball, I'm not in the mood, now what exactly would you call that little...training drill between you and Commander Winston?"

"Well a—Well a—Well a—Well a." Wesley stammered.

"That's what I thought. Now where's your partner-in-bungling, where, where, where?" Richard asked.

"He-he-he's up there sir—Aten hut!" Wesley called trying to wake Alan up.

"Wes, shut-up! I get it, your stupid hanky-pankey trick worked! Now since you're down there, lemme sleep, will ya?" Alan asked form above, not aware of what was going on.

Richard angrily walked upstairs, while Wesley, Alicia, and the other agents studied the two suspicious characters that walked in with Richard.

"Schwalbacher, Kurtz, decken die Hintertür." _cover the back door. _Dietrich demanded of his two subordinates.

"Jawohl Herr Oberst!"

"Weber, die Haustür, schnell!" _the front door, quickly. _Anton added.

"Germans?" Alicia whispered to Wesley.

"Yeah, looks like it, but why?"

Up stairs, Richard confronted a lazily nodding off Alan, he drew his gun and fired in the air, needless to say, Alan woke up pretty quickly. [BANG]

"Ah, hey what's the big ide-e-e-e-e-e-e-aaaaaaaaaa!" after noticing an angry Richard, he snapped to attention.

"C—C-C-C-C-Captain Dunaway reporting sir!"

"Captain? You mean Petty Officer second class?" Richard sneered. "Get downstairs ya goldbricking pinhead!"

"Yessir!"

Alan jumped downstairs and joined Wesley and the others, with Richard also joining them. "Why didn't you tell me Richie was here?" Alan whispered to Wesley.

"Shut it, its not the time." Wesley answered. "Um, Director Miller, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Fortunately for you two cutthroats, I'm not here for you, neither are these gentlemen." he assured them. "This is colonel Dietrich Biedenbender, and over-lieutenant Anton Zorlov from the BND." he introduced them.

"Zorlov huh? That doesn't sound very German." Wesley snidely remarked.

Zorlov looked ready to move in to say something, but was stopped by Dietrich. "Nein." he ordered. "I am going to make this brief, though I am surprised you did not run at the mere sight of us. Perhaps trying to keep up a ruse." he said to Alicia.

"Ruse?" she asked.

"Convincing Herr colonel." Anton nodded.

"Ja, very convincing, too bad I'm not buying it."

"Neither am I!" the two took a few steps closer, only to be blocked by Wesley.

"Whoa! Easy there Fritz! Before you start eying up my girlf—I mean, one of my subordinates, suppose you Jerries tell us what brings you in here, huh?"

"Agent Lambert! Get out of their way." Richard crestfallenly ordered

"But, sir-"

"That's an order, Captain!" he demanded.

"...Yes sir." Wesley reluctantly complied, and stepped out of the way.

"That's better Herr Hauptmann." Dietrich sneered before he and Anton turned to a trembling Alicia. "Well, well, Alicia Winston, you...you are a sight for sore eyes."

"I imagine this is how the Americans felt when they caught Lee Harvey Oswald, ja Anton?"

"Ja, Dietrich."

"Seriously, what are you two talking about?" Alicia asked.

"Charming, and persistent, but if I were in your shoes I would act the same-"

"Enough games Oberleutnant! Let's get this over with." Dietrich demanded. "Miss Winston, it is with no regret that we place you under arrest for multiple accounts of first degree murder."

"WHAT!?" Alicia yelled in shock as the cuffs were slapped on her.

"WHAT!?" Alan and Wesley stood equally in shock.

"Arrest!?"

"Admiral Miller! You're just going to let them do this to her!?" Wesley demanded.

"After seeing the evidence, I can't say no." Miller said, just a bit too coldly.

"Let's go, Miss Winston." Anton ordered.

"Gentlemen, I turn her over to you." Miller said to them.

"Well we'll only be turning her over to maximum security pending her trial, but thank you all the same." Dietrich nodded. "We appreciate your cooperation in this most delicate matter." Their goons went with them, as they carried Alicia out.

"Wes!" she called.

"Don't worry Ba-I mean Commander! I'll handle this!"

Wesley and Alan were too in shock to do anything as the agents took Alicia from the training bay. If only there were a sad violin tune playing it would have made the moment more somber in a poetic sort of way.

"Alright, now you two...I don't want anymore slip ups you understand? Or you'll both find yourselves swabbing decks on a Destroyer in the Persian Gulf...as Seamen's apprentices!" Richard ordered. "...I'm sorry." he whispered, sounding more like his old self, before disappearing out the front door of the training bay.

Everyone looked over at Wesley, who was too dazed and confused to think of or do anything.

**Alright, there's a good cliffhanger to stop! Hope you like it and get ready for more!**


End file.
